Enquanto Você Esteve Fora
by Teimosa
Summary: Ele trouxe flores, não esperava pela chuva nem imaginava o que estava por vir. "Tem uma coisa que você precisa saber. Eu ia te dizer, mas... James, há um outro homem em minha vida." 1shot@Traducão.


**Disclaimer:** os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling e a história a Ron**.**

. . . . .

**Enquanto Você Esteve Fora.**

Houve uma batida suave na porta da residência dos Potter, em Godric's Hollow. "Lily?" chamou a voz de um homem.

Lily levantou-se entusiasmada, ela sabia exatamente quem estava batendo. "James!" exclamou ela, abrindo a porta para encontrar o marido molhado por causa da chuva. Ele parecia quase romântico, carregando um buquê de rosas, uma pequena caixa de presente e um ursinho de pelúcia encharcado, mas ele próprio parecia muito cansado.

James ofereceu-lhe os presentes com um pequeno sorriso. "Eu não planejei a chuva."

"Você não precisava fazer tudo isso, tê-lo de volta já é o bastante. Senti tanta saudade!" disse ela, abraçando-o firmemente.

"Eu estive fora por um bom tempo, não? Era sempre tão escuro, eu nunca sabia que horas eram. Só comia quando estava com fome e dormia quando estava cansado. Quanto tempo eu estive fora exatamente?" James perguntou, sentando-se perto da lareira.

"Exatamente dois meses, uma semana e três dias" disse Lily com naturalidade, sentando ao lado dele. James riu.

Olhou em volta da casa e percebeu dois copos vazios e uma pilha de pratos usados sobre a mesa. Em uma análise mais aprofundada, viu que a porta do quarto estava aberta e a cama desarrumada. _Lily sempre fazia a cama._ James pensou. _Mesmo em Hogwarts. E ela nunca deixaria a loça suja._ A bagunça da casa o perturbou, não era do feitio de Lily. Uma pontada de ciúme rapidamente entrou em sua mente_. E se ela esteve vendo outra pessoa? Não, não, Lily, não. Ela nunca... ela faria? _

"Lily? Você trouxe alguém aqui ultimamente?" ele perguntou calmamente. Foi uma pergunta inocente. Poderia significar qualquer coisa. Não parecia desconfiado nem preocupado. De mais.

"O que você quer dizer, James?" Ela respondeu como se nada estivesse fora do comum.

"A cama não está feita, há pratos sujos empilhados por toda parte... Em geral, este lugar está uma bagunça. Eu não me importo, mas não é você. Há algo de errado?"

Lily suspirou e se sentou em uma cadeira de frente para James. Ela parecia um pouco relutante. "Sim, James, existe uma coisa que você precisa saber. Há um... há um outro homem em minha vida." disse ela, calmamente.

James fez uma pausa, como se ele não pudesse acreditar no que ouvira. _Existe um outro?_ "Quem?" ele perguntou. "Eu o conheço?"

"Provavelmente. Eu sei que tenho pensado muito nele, desde a escola, na verdade. Costumava sonhar com ele."

Pensamentos repugnantes correram pela cabeça de James. _Sírius? Não, não, Almofadinhas nunca faria isso comigo. Nem Remus. Aposto que foi Snape, esse não serve para nada..._

"Eu ia te dizer, mas você esteve fora por tanto tempo... eu pensei..."

"Que eu iria entender? Lily, eu te amo. Eu te amei desde o momento em que eu te vi. Como você pôde fazer isso comigo?" James tampou o rosto com as mãos por um momento. "Ele é mais bonito do que eu?" ele questionou, imediatamente lamentando a pergunta. Quanta ingenuidade. Sua esposa acabou de dizer que esteve vendo outro homem e tudo que ele podia pensar era se ela havia encontrado alguém mais bonito. Era lógico, sem dúvida. Embora ele não fosse o cara mais bonito da cidade, certamente não era o mais feio. Ele queria saber com quem Lily o havia trocado. Não, ele merecia saber.

Lily sorriu. "Incrivelmente, mas ele não é tão bom de cama. É muito agitado, e ele me mantém acordada a noite toda com o seu enorme..."

"Chega, eu não preciso saber disso. Então, vocês dormiram na nossa cama?"

"É claro, James. É minha cama também. Só porque você não estava aqui não quer dizer que eu não podia dormir nela..."

"Ok, ok, isso é tudo que eu preciso saber." James pegou sua mala e caminhou até a porta.

"Aonde você vai?" perguntou ela.

"Vou à casa de Sirius. Eu preciso de algum tempo para pensar sobre isso. Adeus, Lily. Eu te amo."

"Adeus, James." disse Lily, escondendo um sorriso.

James caminhou em direção à porta, em seguida, voltou-se mais uma vez para a sua mulher. "Se você não se importa que eu pergunte, você nunca me disse qual é o nome dele."

O sorriso de Lily ficou ainda maior "Bem, isso é algo que você e eu devemos decidir, mas eu estava pensando em Harry James Potter. Harry, em homenagem a seu pai e James, em sua homenagem."

James olhou para ela, como se ainda não compreendesse as palavras que ela acabara de dizer. "Lily, isso significa que...? Você não está..." Ele largou a mala.

"Sim, James. Nós vamos ter um bebê. É a única maneira que eu posso encontrar alguém mais bonito que você." Ela sorriu.

James correu, puxando-a para um abraço forte. "Então você quer me dizer que todo esse tempo, você estava apenas brincando com as palavras para me fazer acreditar que você estava me traindo?"

"Claro que sim. Você esperaria outra coisa? Ela perguntou.

"Não, não. Então, quando vem o marotinho?" ele perguntou, colocando a mão no estômago dela, entusiasmado.

"Meados de agosto."

"Você contou para mais alguém?"

"Não, eu queria que você fosse o primeiro a saber."

James sentou-se à mesa e começou a escrever sem parar. "James, o que você está fazendo?"

"Escrevendo cartas."

"Se importa em me deixar saber para quem você está escrevendo?" Lily perguntou, levemente divertida.

"Todo mundo! Eu tenho que avisá-los de que vai haver um outro Potter andando por aí."

_Oh Merlin, o que eu fiz?_ Lily sorriu para si mesma. Ela sentou-se perto do fogo novamente e suspirou. Ela estava grávida de dois meses, numa casa desarrumada e com um marido encharcado. Mesmo assim, ela não poderia estar mais contente.

. . . . .

**N/T**

Essa fic foi escrita em 2001, não existia nem a Ordem da Fênix. Analise a destreza da autora em acertar tantas coisas que só foram esclarecidas, por exemplo, no último livro, como o envolvimento – mesmo que apenas amigável – da Lily com o Snape. Quisera eu ter uma intuição dessas. O nome original é **While You Were Out**.

:*s e \o/s,

Y.


End file.
